


Jet Black Hearts 2.12: Sherri

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Sherriwanted a plain vanilla hero to save her life. Was that so much to ask?
Series: Jet Black Hearts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 1





	Jet Black Hearts 2.12: Sherri

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.12, "Nightshifter."

Like yeah, nobody _wanted_ to be taken hostage, and yeah, it was terrifying, but also, wasn't it awesome when the guys who tried to save you were easy on the eyes?

When Sherri told the story to her friends, she left out the gross parts. You know, like the blood and the gunshots. Or the heroes turning on her with a knife. Or seeing herself dead on the floor in a camisole that looked way nicer than what she was actually wearing.

She got questioned by, like, twelve different cops and federal agents, so she left out the last couple of parts, too. (Sherri admitted she could be shallow sometimes, but she wasn't an idiot.) 

Anyway, yeah, drinks at girls' night were definitely livelier for a while. Sherri enjoyed remembering how strong and defined the arms of those guys were, how big their hands were when they held her. (Sure, possibly when they had a knife on her, but she had a good imagination.) She kept screenshots of the guys on her phone for reference; she'd been careful to crop out the parts identifying the crimes they were supposed to have committed. 

In any case, she was pretty sure she no longer wanted to witness heroic acts up close and personal. Maybe she could find a nice weekend firefighter or someone like that.

Especially if he had shoulders like those. _Mmm_.


End file.
